


First Christmas

by RebeccaHaskell



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Protective Oliver Wood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 21:14:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20785187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RebeccaHaskell/pseuds/RebeccaHaskell
Summary: Still looking for editor. Love the help.  Short story between Marcus and Oliver cute boyfriend stuff.





	First Christmas

Marcus really enjoyed Oliver whole family, and even His father He liked them-  
they had passion, a heart and love that he never had growing up. The only thing he had in his family growing up was pain.

Marcus never knew love, or family love. They never said ‘I love you’, or anything. They never celebrated Christmas, and it was just pain.

Pain. Only pain. And something Oliver taught him was how to love. It was the hardest. It was a bittersweet Christmas, and it was the first time Marcus ever had one.

“You should know - your family went all out for me,” said Marcus, getting dressed up.

Oliver smiled, “yeah babe, it is kind of a big deal, having you there.”

"I know, but what if I fuck this up?”

"Really Marcus, you’ll be fine. You’re not your parents, so you will do just fine.”

It was true, Marcus family was very old very powerful and dark wizard family.  
and this was Marcus ’s very first real Christmas.

Marcus was dressed in blue jeans and a dark red dress shirt.

He looks super fucking hot, thought Oliver.

“Damn Marcus , you should dress up more = it’s kind of fucking hot like this,” smirked Oliver.

Marcus blushed and shouted, “Fucker, can we go?"

“Yeah, come here,” he smiled, pulling Marcus into his arms and kissing him softly. "Thank you, Marcus.”

"For what?"

“Giving me and my family Christmas. It’s truly a blessing.”

"Shut up man, lets roll - enough with this girly shit," Marcus said, walking out to cold night air.

He watched his boyfriend get into their car and got it started. He smiled and looked back at his home. Thanks Oliver for giving me better family.


End file.
